


Bedtime Stories

by i_am_the_n1_trash



Series: Anyway the Wind Blows (Mermaid AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Mermaids, Parental Royality, Sad Ending, Sad Logicality, Short One Shot, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), everyone is sympathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_the_n1_trash/pseuds/i_am_the_n1_trash
Summary: "Can you tell me a story, dad?""Didn't Aunt Val tell you a story today already, Roman?""Yeah, but I like it better when you tell me!""Better not let her hear you say that, bud." The king chuckled "What do you want me to read?""Nooooo, I don't want you to read me something. Tell me a new story!" answered Roman dramatically."Something new, huh? This should be interesting" smiled the king "How about… a love story? About a prince."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Parental Royality - Relationship
Series: Anyway the Wind Blows (Mermaid AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bedtime Stories

The moon was high on the small Kingdom of Sanders, the night calm and quiet. 

The only light to be seen was in the palace, were the king had stayed up reading paperwork, making sure everything was alright under his reign. He was muttering under his breath, cursing himself for procrastinating his work, as his tired eyes threatened to shut. As his head started to drop, he heard small steps making their way towards his door, the floor squeaking lightly. As he fixed his lopsided glasses, a young boy entered the room.

"Dad?" Said the boy, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. Couldn't sleep again?" The king answered, smiling.

The child nodded, walking to his father and climbing his legs so he could sit in the man's lap.

"I had a nightmare…"

"Well, we can't have that, can we? Come on, I'll tuck you in."

The king stood up, his son in his arms, and blew out the lonely candle that illuminated his room. Closing the door behind him, he started walking to his child's room, humming a soothing tune. As the duo got to the room, the man tucked the boy into bed and kissed his forehead with love. He was standing up when the boy spoke.

"Can you tell me a story, dad?"

"Didn't Aunt Val tell you a story today already, Roman?"

"Yeah, but I like it better when you tell me!"

"Better not let her hear you say that, bud." The king chuckled "What do you want me to read?"

"Nooooo, I don't want you to read me something. Tell me a new story!" answered Roman dramatically.

"Something new, huh? This should be interesting" smiled the king "How about… a love story? About a prince."

"Yeah!"

"Okay! So, once upon a time there was a prince named Patton…"

"Like you!"

"Yep, just like me, kiddo! This prince didn't really like being a prince. He had no friends, and everyone was a bit scared of him."

"Poor princey! Why didn't people wanna be his friend?" pouted Roman.

"Well, he was a prince! His dad was the king, and he was a bit mean, so people thought poor Patton might be a bit mean too. Since he had no one to hang out with, the prince would go to the forest everyday, and would find friendship in the animals who made the woods their home. One day, he got a bit lost, and ended up finding a small river stream. The unbelievable, was that, swimming in the water, there was a merman!"

"A mer… man?" the small child wondered, scrunching up his face "What's that?"

"It's like a mermaid, except it's a boy!" answered Patton, stars in his eyes "This merman in particular was called Logan, and he was super smart! He asked Patton a ton of questions, and Patton always answered. They quickly became friends and would meet up in the river everyday, talking about everything and nothing. Not long after, they fell in love."

"A merman and a prince? Is that allowed?"

"You can date anyone you want as long as they're okey with it, bud. Anyway, they were very happy together, yet there were still a few problems. One of them being that mermaids and humans were not supposed to of each other's existence, so they had to keep their love a secret from everyone. It worked for a while but, eventually, Logan's mother, a sea witch, found out."

"And she accepted them, right?"

The king's eyes were stricken with sadness at his son's question, but he did not stop telling the story.

"Unfortunately, kiddo, she didn't. She loved her son, but she wanted him to be safe. She couldn't bear the thought of her son being with a human, it was too dangerous! She tried every trick and spell she knew to separate them but, in the end, she was defeated by Logan and Patton working together, proving their love was stronger than she thought."

"And then they lived happily ever after. Right, dad?" Roman mumbled, trying his hardest to stay awake.

Patton chuckled weakly, bearing a sad smile that went unnoticed by his son.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo"

Back in his room, the king closed the door shut and slid against it. With his eyes brimming with tears, he unraveled a small medallion from his pocket. Clutching it close to his heart, he whispered to himself the end of the story.

"The witch realized she could never win in a fight against them so, with her final breath, she put a curse on the prince's kingdom. As long as the young lovers pursued their relationship, no crops would grow in their camps. There was only way to break the curse: another human and mermaid needed to fall in love, proving that it was not as dangerous as they thought for the species to know about each other. As this would be too dangerous a thing to try, the prince decided to leave, choosing his people over ever seeing his lover again"

Patton opened the medallion and looked at the picture stored in it. It was of a handsome merman, smiling lightly with love. Hugging his knees, the king cried.

"I miss you, Logan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I don't consider myself a writer, but I posted this on my Tumblr (@i_am_the_n1_trash) and actually liked it, so here it is! I have more plans for this au, but I'm not sure how much I will publish here. Hope you enjoyed the read! :)


End file.
